Diez citas
by Marwuiis
Summary: ¿Podría Naruto, enamorar a Hinata? La doctora de turno nunca pensó que uno de sus pacientes le digiera que estaba locamente enamorado de ella, y mucho menos le pidiera sólo diez citas para que ella se diera cuenta que estaba enamorado de él. -lo único que le daría es un pase directo a un psiquiátrico-


**Diez Citas**

¿Podría Naruto, enamorar a Hinata? La doctora de turno nunca pensó que uno de sus pacientes le digiera que estaba locamente enamorado de ella, y mucho menos le pidiera sólo diez citas para que ella se diera cuenta que estaba enamorado de él. -lo único que le daría es un pase directo a un psiquiátrico-

Hinata había perdido la fe en el amor, cuando un antiguo novio jugo con sus sentimientos y destruyó en miles de pedazos su frágil corazón. ¿Cómo lograría, que el destartalado y lleno de vendas de su paciente, hacerle volver a creer en el amor en sólo diez citas? Ella sólo pensó en derivarlo a un psiquiátrico.

Naruto, sabía que al finalizar la décima cita ella declararía su amor por él. Sólo debía jugar bien sus cartas, porque al final del día, Naruto conocía a Hinata más de lo que ella creía.

**Capítulo 1**

Cambió el peso de su cuerpo a una pierna, mientras terminaba de escribir el informe de su ultimo paciente, dio un largo suspiro al terminar de escribir. Cerró el porta-documento y guardó el lápiz en su bolsillo de su bata blanca.

Miró el reloj que se posaba en la pared que daba atrás de las recepcionistas, aun le quedaban algunas horas para finalizar su turno, ansiaba llegar a casa y poder tirarse en su mullido sofá y reclamar una merecida siesta.

La sala de urgencia estaba atípicamente callada y eso le producía cierto nerviosismo, cuando las cosas andaban así por lo general luego se presentaban decenas de personas heridas llegando al mismo tiempo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los cubículos donde se encontraba uno de sus pacientes, esperaba que su situación no se agravará para no hospitalizarlo, después de todo era un niño de diez años y lo que menos quería ver ahí eran gente de esa edad.

Corrió la cortina, para observar las maquinas en las cuales se presentaban los signos vitales del niño. Se puso su estetoscopio y lo acercó al pecho del niño. Al menos sus pulmones se encontraban bien, pensó. Continuó revisando hasta que el padre del niño interrumpió.

―¿Sé pondrá bien? – preguntó el papá, se le notaba la culpa en su rostro, le dio un poco de pena la situación. A pesar de todos sus años estudiando medicina y los siguientes como interna y los actuales como doctora, aun no se acostumbraba a ver a la familia con ese tinte.

―El pequeño es alguien fuerte, la sangre que escupió se pudo haber dado por alguna herida interna en el esófago, me preocupa que un simple resfriado pueda complicar la herida que tiene. Por esta noche lo mantendremos aquí, para ver como sigue. Si este campeón, –miró al niño y le acarició la frente ―se recupera lo dejaremos ir a más tardar a la mañana, pero con condiciones de cuidado muy estricta, debe cuidar esa herida y más aun que no se le infecte con el resfriado.

Al padre se le cristalizaron los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el espacio del cuello y la cabeza del niño, susurrando que se pondría bien.

―Gracias Doctora Hyuga – habló el papá, una vez que se separó del niño, pero sin dejar de tomarle la mano. ―No sé qué hubiera hecho si…

―No lo mencione, para eso estoy – le interrumpió la frase, la verdad es que ella prefería ver las cosas de forma optimista. El padre había llevado justo a tiempo a su hijo para que el cuadro de resfriado no se complicará, aún estaba en la primera fase y era sencillo tratarlo.

La doctora, giró la cabeza buscando a la madre, esperando verla en algún momento pero recordó que nunca vio a una mujer al lado de él, se preguntó si era padre soltero. Esa situación le incomodó un poco, muy pocas veces se involucraba con la familia del paciente, pero las constante muestras de cariño del padre hacia su hijo le hizo algo nacer en su pecho, un calor reconfortante.

―Estaré cerca, si necesita algo – miró al niño ―me llama.

* * *

Y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, odiaba sentir ese calor que se acentuaba en su pecho y buscaba salir por sus poros, realizó unos ejercicios de respiración y volvió la mente a la sala de urgencia esperando que alguien la necesitará, con un buen descanso olvidaría a ese niño y a su padre y el amor que existía en ese pequeño espacio. Prefería olvidar toda muestra de cariño, porque al final el amor sólo dañaba o al menos así dictaba su experiencia.

Naruto, aumentó la velocidad de su motocicleta, comenzó a sentir el aire como pequeñas cuchillas que atravesaban su piel no protegida por la ropa. Volvió aumentar la velocidad, ya era bastante tarde y no habían más autos en la autopista, eso le permitió seguir aumentando, sintiendo en su cuerpo la adrenalina que hace tiempo no sentía.

Era un adicto al peligro, le gustaba como su sangre corría a todos los lugares de su cuerpo, podía el sentir palpitar de sus dedos como si escuchará la sangre bombear hacia esos extremos lugares. Buscó mantenerse así el mayor tiempo posible, una llovizna comenzó a humedecer el asfalto de la carretera lo que hacia que las ruedas de la moto giraran más rápido aún, comenzó a desacelerar para evitar que las ruedas derraparan de improvisto, aunque esto no evitó que la moto perdiera el equilibro arrastrándose por el suelo.

_Diablos_, fue lo ultimo que pensó al ser arrastrado varios metros por una pesada máquina.

* * *

La doctora Hinata Hyuga, terminó de vendar a un paciente, cuando escucho la voz de la recepcionista que mantenía el teléfono en su oreja.

―En 5 llega una ambulancia, doctora Hinata – le informa la enfermera encargada de la recepción.

Hinata delegó la ultima responsabilidad a la enfermera que le prestaba apoyo, tomó dos guantes de nitrilo se los puso y avanzó hacia la puerta de emergencias, esperando a que llegará la ambulancia. A lo lejos podía escuchar la sirena, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, a los segundos se bajaron los paramédicos de la ambulancia con el cuerpo de un joven que estaba consciente.

―Hombre, 30 años, accidente de motocicleta, posibles fracturas en extremidades inferiores, heridas en la parte superior y costado. Recuperó el conocimiento en el trayecto, hace unos minutos, no se observa algún tipo de contusión en la cabeza, el casco ayudo. - informó el paramédico encargado.

―Prepara la sala de rayos X – le dijo a la enfermera que se encontraba a su lado ―Vamos, necesito revisar sus heridas y ver si hay algo más. – ahora habló hacia los paramédicos y caminó hacia un cubículo desocupado.

Tomó las tijeras que se encontraban sobre la mesa de elementos, y se acercó para cortarle la ropa y observar mejor sus heridas.

―¿Recuerda su nombre? – le preguntó al paciente. Él la miró con duda, pero luego sólo sonrió, Hinata no se percató de su gesto por estar viendo sus heridas.

―Naruto Uzumaki– respondió él.

―¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó, si hubiera sido un accidente de más vehículos involucrados habría más gente en su sala de emergencia, pero sólo había llegado él. Ya era de madrugada, dudaba que hubiera mucha gente circulando por las autopistas.

―Una pequeña lluvia, no logre mantener el equilibrio de mi moto cuando el asfalto se puso resbaloso. Las ruedas de atrás derraparon y me arrastró con ella – le relató Naruto.

Hinata, que escuchaba atenta la historia, pero sin dejar de estar pendiente a su trabajo y a las heridas que sangraban. Se sorprendió de la lucidez de Naruto, al menos podía descartar una contusión en el cerebro, sólo le faltaba la radiografía.

―Bien, Señor Uzumaki, dudo que tenga alguna contusión cerebral el casco amortiguo el golpe. ¿Acaso siente algún tipo de dolor fuerte en el cuello o en cierta parte de su cuerpo?

Él negó ―No soy tan viejo para que me trates de señor, debemos tener la misma edad ¿no? Sólo me duelen las piernas, y el cuello lo siento bien, este aparato -apuntó al collar cervical ―ayuda mucho.

Hinata rio, podía ser su primer paciente que no le molestará o estuviera aterrado de estar en una sala de urgencia.

―Tuvo suerte, hasta el momento sólo tiene heridas superficiales muy pocas que requieran de sutura – ignoró el hecho de que le pidiera que lo tuteara ―Le limpiare las heridas y las enfermeras luego se lo llevaran hacer una radiografía, luego de eso veremos qué acciones tomar.

―¿Serás mi doctora? – le preguntó descaradamente. Hinata se sonrojó, pero escondió su cara en una cortina de pelo, en ese momento agradecía de tener el pelo largo.

Recordó donde estaba y su color volvió a la normalidad, no le iba a seguir la corriente con el flirteó de su paciente a pesar de que era un hombre atrayente. Lo observó, diciéndose que era rutinario, su paciente era rubio de unos ojos azules profundos, pero que mostraba cierta travesura en su brillo sus ojos contrastaban con su piel morena, brillante y bien bronceada. ¿Cómo era posible que, aun, estando en una sala de urgencia estuviera feliz? Debía estar feliz de seguir con vida, se respondió Hinata.

Su mirada bajo hacia la imponente mandíbula, tenia unos labios carnosos que le invitaban a besar, de anchos hombros, los brazos con músculos proporcionado. Si seguía bajando se encontraría con su torso y por solo ver como su camisa se le pegaba y le dejaba ver unos abdominales marcados, lo mejor era no seguir viendo no estaba preparada para ver algo más, pero con lo que vio supo que Naruto era un hombre peligroso, haría caer a cualquier mujer en la tentación de probarlo.

_Era el maldito pecado en persona._ Se detuvo ahí, sus pensamientos de lujuria no podían llevarla a su paciente, era poco ético. Debía poner distancia entre ellos, porque sentía un calor y no estaba ni cerca de ser igual aquella escena que vio del padre e hijo abrazados, era un calor peor y proveniente de otra zona. Necesitaba que su turno terminará pronto.

* * *

Había recuperado el conocimiento en mitad del trayecto hacia el hospital, lamentándose por no haber tenido más control sobre su motocicleta, apenas sentía sus piernas y incluso sus dedos. Estaba en la mierda, dejaría de correr así, se prometió.

A pesar de que muchas veces se había prometido lo mismo esta vez sí lo cumpliría y no por el hecho de haber tenido un accidente, sino por la doctora que ahora lo estaba revisando.

Con ella cerca no necesitaba de velocidad para sentir la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, con la sola presencia de su doctora el corazón se le detenía para luego bombear más fuerte esa sensación era más intensa que cualquier montaña rusa del mundo le pudiera dar.

―Te llevaremos a la sala de radiografía – le informó la enfermera, llevándolo junto con un camillero, a dicha sala.

―¿Y la doctora? – preguntó Naruto, hace unos minutos que había dejado de curarle las heridas para salir del lugar y no volver. La enfermera sólo sonrió, imaginando a que iba la pregunta.

―Esta de turno, pero volverá hablar contigo cuando estén los resultados de tus radiografías.

Naruto hizo un mohín de desaprobación, tenia la urgente necesidad de estar con ella, necesitaba volver a sentir las suaves y cálidas manos de ella en su piel, eso le había hecho sentir un calor agradable y reconfortante.

A pesar de que le estaban haciendo las preguntas de rutinas, antes de entrar a la sala, él no se podía concentrar en nada más que la doctora Hinata Hyuga, como hacerlo si en su mente sólo veía esos ojos color lavanda, tan suaves y ligeros que daban la sensación de ser grises: como una luna, contrastando perfectamente con su cabello largo y liso de color azabache pareciente a un manto de oscuridad como la noche, y la cúspide de aquel firmamento era la sonrisa de ella, esos labios rosados tintineantes como pequeñas estrellas posadas allí, le fascino la idea de alcanzar dichas estrellas.

Ella era tan distinta a él, su piel era blanca casi de un tono rosado, tan delgada, frágil y precisa. Él en caso contrario moreno pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que el contraste entre sus pieles era perfecto entre ellos. Sabía que el delgado cuerpo de ella encajaba perfectamente con el de él y más aún sus labios.

Estaba cayendo ante Hinata Hyuga y no iba a negarse. Era ese fragmento, de su vida, que le faltaba, que tanto tiempo estuvo anhelado y por fin lo encontró.

El haber encontrado a Hinata Hyuga, luego de tantos años, él la supo reconocer. Jamás olvidaría ese dulce tono de voz ni tampoco esa calidez, esperaba que ella lo reconociera pero no fue así, su mirada era la misma pero más fría y distante ¿Qué le había pasado en todo este tiempo, donde estaba esa dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba a todo el mundo, sobre todo a él?

Quería saber que le había pasado a esa pequeña niña tímida que siempre le ayudaba cuando se rasmillaba sus rodillas, le ponía un ungüento que ella hacía. Una vez Hinata le mencionó, entre tartamudeos, que le ayudaba su abuela hacer las cremas y le gustaba poder ayudar a otros niños heridos, él infantilmente le mencionó que podía ser su doctora siempre que ella quisiera incluso fingiría tener heridas para que practicara con él, Hinata rio y sólo asintió.

De eso ya habían pasado más de veinte años, y ahora se estaba repitiendo: él con heridas, ella cuidándolo. Se preguntó si aún utilizaría sus cremas con otros pacientes, para Naruto siempre fueron buenas porque a los días de untarla ya las tenía sana y sin marcas. No pudo evitar sentir celos, hasta ahora con él no había usado nada ¿con otro paciente hubiera sido distinto?

Ya habían tomado sus radiografías y se volvía a encontrar en ese espacio reducido separado de otra cama por un biombo de tela, esperando que la doctora apareciera pero no llegaba en cambio pasaban enfermeras a ver como seguía. Su cuerpo le exigía movilidad, no era un hombre de quedarse quieto, al menos ya le había quitado ese molesto collar así que podía mover la cabeza, pero aún se mantenía conectado a unas maquinas y suero.

Se intentó levantar pero sus músculos se lo prohibieron, le seguía doliendo la caída, pero necesitaba saber donde estaba la doctora por dos sencillas razones, la primera quería verla y recordarle quien era y la segunda quería marcharse de ese lugar.

Como si la invocará llegó a su lado, lo miró con enojo ―debe permanecer en reposo – le advirtió Hinata.

Él sólo asintió y volvió a su posición original, muy pocas veces se quedaba callado y esta era una de ellas.

―Tengo sus radiografías, tiene un leve esguince en el tobillo derecho, con vendas y reposo – recalcó la última palabra – se pondrá bien, con vendas compresoras en diez días podrá volver con su rutina diaria. En algunas horas se podrá ir, le recomiendo dar un contacto a la enfermera para que avise de su situación y lo vengan a buscar.

Ya habían pasado al menos dos horas y aun no se podía acercar a ella, Naruto comenzó a idear un plan para poder seguir con ella y en el mejor de los casos que lo volviera a tocar ―Me duele el cuerpo, apenas y me muevo – le informó él. A pesar de que no mentía, el dolor no era tanto.

―Le recetaré analgésicos y diré como debe curarse las heridas. Pero pueden venir por usted.

―Me duelen las costillas y me está costando respirar ¿eso es normal? – le comenzó a faltar el aire, y se llevó las manos al pecho, se quejó por el dolor. Hinata se acercó a Naruto con preocupación, se puso su estetoscopio y lo llevo a su torso para escuchar que podía ser.

Aprovechando la situación pudo oler la fragancia de Hinata y fue como estar en el cielo, no recordaba su olor pero dudaba que fuera mejor que ahora. Pudo notar que se había vuelto toda una mujer, ya no había indicios de esa niña que alguna vez conoció.

―Dime donde te duele.

Naruto le tomó la mano para llevársela justo al lugar donde le _punzaba_: su corazón.

* * *

**_Naruto no me pertenece, sólo lo utilizo para fines de entretención. La historia, es de mi autoría._**

Luego, de mucho tiempo, vuelvo con una nueva historia. Espero que le sea de su gusto.

_Besos para ustedes._


End file.
